El Último adiós
by Angelus Tenebrarum
Summary: Todos aquellos que mueren necesitan un último adiós y Kageyama no era la excepción… El funeral de Reiji Kageyama, su último adiós…


**El último adiós…**

_Summary. Todos aquellos que mueren necesitan un último adiós y Kageyama no era la excepción… El funeral de Reiji Kageyama, su último adiós…_

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Capitulo único.**

*Pov's Kido*

Habían pasado ya unos días del fallecimiento del comandante, sin embargo hasta el día de hoy se le dará el adiós, hoy será su funeral y más tarde se le enterrara 2 metros bajo la fría tierra…

Sakuma, Fudo y yo hemos viajado a Japón para darle el adiós al comandante, los chicos del equipo K y de Orpheo han venido con nosotros…

Todavía no comprendo cómo fue posible que haya muerto de esa manera, ¿un accidente? Yo sé perfectamente que eso no fue un accidente, alguien quiso deshacerse de él y por desgracia lo logró… Quizás viviría el resto de su vida tras unos barrotes pero aun así seguiría vivo, más sin en cambio está muerto…

-Kido ya llegamos- me aviso Sakuma sacándome de mis pensamientos

Bajamos del avión, pasamos por nuestro equipaje y salimos del aeropuerto, ahí nos esperaban unos coches que nos llevarían a donde se oficiaría el funeral de Kageyama… Subimos a los coches, el trayecto sería un poco largo…

Cuando llegamos al lugar del funeral de Kageyama note que todos los del Instituto Imperial estaban ahí…

-Genda… chicos-solo puede decirles eso

-Kido, Sakuma… Fudo-nos recibió Genda con una mirada solemne-¿Quiénes son los demás?-pregunto al darse cuenta de que Demonio, Fidio y sus respectivos equipos venían detrás de nosotros

-Son equipos que también dirigió Kageyama-contestó Fudo

-El equipo Orpheo y el equipo K-comento Sakuma

Los deje seguir hablando, mi vista se dirigía a un solo lugar… el ataúd donde estaba el cuerpo del aquel hombre… Camine hacia donde se encontraba, me pare al lado y… ni si quiera puedo mirarlo…

No puedo mirar el cuerpo carente de vida, no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo, sé que si lo veo al instante me derrumbare… todo en mí caerá, no puedo resistir el ver aquel hombre, que me enseño tantas cosas, muerto…

Volteó para todos lados, no hay mucha gente... me pongo a pensar que a Kageyama poca gente le llego a estimar… los presentes empiezan a murmurar, alguien se para a mi lado…

Abro los ojos de par en par al ver al hombre que se paró a mi lado, era el entrenador del equipo del Congo, "Pequeños Gigantes", Daisuke Endo… dudó que Endo sepa que su abuelo está vivo y que hace unas horas estaba en la misma isla… recuerdo que hace unos pocos días lo descubrí mientras investigaba sobre los otros equipos…

-Sigo sin creerme que haya muerto de tal forma-me dijo

-Nadie de aquí lo cree señor-contesté

-Ya lo sé… pero tú no puedes creer que este aquí ¿verdad?-

-Para serle sincero no lo entiendo, Kageyama y usted… bueno digo que él causo el accidente donde se supone que usted…-me interrumpió

-No digas más, conviví con él cuando era un niño, no era malo… alguien más lo controlaba, de eso estoy seguro… de verdad le estimaba-dio un suspiro-De hecho tu me recuerdas a él-

Le mire sorprendido, le estimaba a pesar de todo lo que hizo, en definitiva es el abuelo de Endo, pero al igual que él yo le estimaba a pesar de todo el mal que causo… aunque lo que más me sorprendió de sus palabras era, que yo le recordaba al comandante…

-Tienes movimientos muy parecidos a los de él cuando juegas, tu seguridad al correr por la cancha, tu perseverancia en los momentos más oscuros…-sonrió con tristeza-Se ve que Reiji te enseño todo lo que sabía y tu aumentaste esos conocimientos-

Ante esas palabras no pude evitar sonreír, si era verdad que Kageyama me enseño todo lo que él sabía y yo lo mejore, por así decirlo… me hizo recordar esas veces que me dijo que yo era su mayor creación…

…

Estábamos ya en el panteón donde sería enterrado Reiji Kageyama… en un instante a otro lo estarían sepultando…

…

Todos los que fueron a darle el adiós a Kageyama ya se estaban retirando por dos causas, la primera que estaba lloviendo y la segunda era que el comandante ya estaba descansando en la tierra…

-Kido es hora de que no vallamos-me dijo Sakuma mientras agarraba mi hombro

-Sakuma tiene razón, es hora de irnos-habló Genda

-Váyanse ustedes, yo me quedo-dije mirando hacia donde Kageyama estaba

-No podemos dejarte aquí- replico Genda

-Te vas a enfermar si sigues aquí, Kido no queremos irnos sin ti- apoyo Sakuma a Genda

-Les agradezco chicos pero necesito estar aquí-

-Está bien-dijo Sakuma-Pero déjanos traerte un paraguas-

-No gracias, deben irse de una vez si no quieren empaparse- les conteste

Se fueron de ahí pero antes me miraron nuevamente… sabía que estaban preocupados por mi y de verdad se los agradecía pero no puedo irme…

No puedo y no quiero irme… siento que ahora me han arrebatado otra cosa importante en mi vida… primero mis padres, luego me alejaron de mi hermana, la recupere sí, pero nadie cambia el hecho que se fue por un tiempo… y ahora Kageyama, el hombre que me enseño la gran mayoría de las cosas que se, sin él no sería lo que soy el día de hoy…

Miró aquella tumba tratando de alejar el dolor que sentía en mi pecho, suspiro, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía de esta forma… mi cuerpo tiembla desde mi corazón, no sé si es por la tristeza y el dolor o por la rabia e impotencia que siento…

Tengo un mar de sentimientos que ni siquiera puedo identificar correctamente, la tristeza, el dolor, la rabia, la impotencia, la nostalgia, la desesperación… todo dentro de mí está mal en estos momentos…

Nada me importaba ahora, parte de mi murió con Kageyama… el fue un padre para mí y sé que yo fui como un hijo para él, pero ahora ese vinculo que nos unía ya no existe pues él se ha esfumado de esta vida…

En estos momentos la soledad se ha instalado en mi corazón… ¿tanto mal me causa la muerte de Kageyama?

No sentía las gotas de lluvia caer sobre mí, como lo dije hace un rato, nada me importa ahora, no me importa el hecho de que esté completamente mojado… me retiro las gafas que Kageyama me dio en mi niñez, ah que recuerdos aquellos…

Mis ojos se inundan, siento la necesidad de llorar, no quiero mostrarme débil en estos momentos, no quiero llorar, pero mi alma me está pidiendo a gritos que me desahogue… las lagrimas recorren mis mejillas, mi cuerpo sigue temblando, comienzo a llorar en silencio…

No, definitivamente ya no puedo mantenerme en pie… caigo de rodillas en la tierra húmeda… ahora estoy arrodillado frente a la tumba de mi mentor, sollozando su pérdida…

La desesperación crece, la desesperación de saber que jamás podre volver a verlo, que jamás podre ver la satisfacción en su rostro, de saber que nunca más escucharía sus palabras de apoyo y sobre todo la desesperación de que jamás podrá volver a decirme que está orgulloso de mí… toda esa desesperación aumenta mientras sigo aquí…

Los gritos de angustia se hacen presentes, comienzo a gritar, ya es tarde… no me puedo controlar, he perdido la razón… el dolor es insoportable…

…

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo he pasado lamentándome todo… la lluvia ha parado, estoy completamente mojado… mis sollozos han terminado ya que no tengo más lagrimas para derramar, mis gritos también han cesado a causa de que me he quedado sin voz. Trato de levantarme del suelo, me pongo en pie, me sacudo toda la tierra, me coloco mis gafas…

Sigo temblando, mi corazón y mi alma están llenos de sufrimiento y dolor… pero sé que aun así debo continuar, siempre debes levantarte de tus caídas y cada vez que lo hagas serás más fuerte, eso es lo que me diría él… así que debo de levantarme de esto, debo ser fuerte en la adversidad, no puedo dejarme vencer, Estoy decidido, voy a vencer y seré fuerte en estos momentos de oscuridad…

Miró por última vez a la tumba del comandante, me giro y comienzo a caminar para salir de aquel cementerio…

-"Volveré, se lo prometo comandante… algún día regresare y le mostrare que pase lo que pase siempre voy a seguir adelante, le voy a mostrar que aprendí a la perfección cada una de las cosas que me enseño"-pienso mientras camino hacia la salida del cementerio

Salgó del cementerio y antes de irme de ahí miró al cielo mientras sonrió tristemente…

-Adiós Reiji Kageyama, que descanses en paz… ahora es el momento de que te dé **el último adiós**-

Ahora empiezo la caminata para mi casa, tengo que irme a duchar y cambiarme de ropa para poder regresar a la isla con los chicos y ganar el FFI…

*Fin Pov's Kido*


End file.
